This invention relates to containers for foodstuff and is particularly, although not exclusively, applicable to items such as sandwiches, rolls, confectionery or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,643 discloses a container for foodstuff formed from a blank of card and having triangular end walls connected by rectangular side walls to form a triangular prism shaped container. One side wall of the container is hinged to another of the walls to provide an opening for insertion/removal of foodstuff.
This invention provides a container for foodstuff formed from a blank of card and having triangular end walls connected by rectangular side walls to form a triangular prism shaped container, one side wall of the container being hinged to another wall of the container to provide an opening for insertion/removal of foodstuff and to form a lid for closing the opening, the edges of the lid and the edges of the container extending from the hinge having integral tabs with a fold line at the hinge whereby the tabs fold inwardly beneath the lid as it is closed over the opening to assist in retaining foodstuff in the container.
Preferably, xe2x80x9cmitredxe2x80x9d fold lines are formed between the adjacent tabs to facilitate inward over the opening to the container as the lid is folded closed.
The side wall forming the lid may be hinged to one of said triangular walls or to another side wall.
In a specific arrangement according to the invention, the side walls may be of isosceles triangular form with a 90xc2x0 apex angle and the hinge lid is provided at the base of one of the triangular end walls.
In the latter case the hinge lid may be hinged to the base of one of the triangular end walls of the container.
In any of the above arrangements the triangular end walls may have fold lines extending from the apex of the prism to the opposite edges of the walls to permit the blank to be folded flat about the apex.
In the case where the triangular end walls are isosceles triangles, the fold lines extending from the apex of the prism may be perpendicular bisectors of the opposing bases of the triangular end walls.
In the case where the side wall forming the lid of the container is hinged to the base of one of the triangular end walls, the fold line extending through the triangular end wall may continue through the lid so that the lid folds flat with the container.
In any of the above arrangements the blank for the container may be a one-piece blank and may have joints between the side walls of the container at the apex of the container and in one of the triangular end walls.
Also in any of the above arrangements the lid may have an elongate rectangular aperture in which a transparent film is mounted to enable the contents of the container to be viewed.
The lid may also have a flap formed on its opposite edge to its hinge connection to one end wall of the container to be folded over and attached to the other end wall of the container to hold the container closed.